In applications associated with distributed communication networks, it may be important to determine when one or more data sources expect to return to a normal operating condition. For example, a back-end application server and/or a data acquisition computer may perform a data acquisition process, using a data source communication identifier, to determine when a data source expects to return to a normal operating condition. Such information can, for example, be used to take remedial steps to hasten the data source's return to a normal operating condition and/or allow an enterprise to take other steps in anticipation of the data source not returning to a normal operating condition in the near future. Predicting when a data source may return to a normal operation condition, however, can be a time consuming and error prone task—especially when there are a substantial number of data sources. It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate a determination of when a data source expects to return to a normal operating condition.